That's insane!
by Davison
Summary: Rin finds a rumour being past round school very intresting a girl goes missing and she finally decides to see if this rumour is true oh Rin have you ever heard of the saying Curiosity killed the cat well Rin's gonna learn the hard way!One-shot


**DAVISON: Hi guys its Davison I know I know I should be writing maiden heart but I'm a little stuck at the moment on that so I decided to write a one shot on a true story real quick and fast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or anything you may have seen from a movie ok I own nothing but the plot!**

**That's insane**

**Rin's POV**

There's this crazy rumour going around school about bloody Mary I have no idea if it works apparently if you say Bloody Mary three times into a: mirror, phone or in front of a TV something creepy happens I want to try it out I highly doubt that something happens I mean its just a silly rumour nothing less and nothing more so many rumours go around school now that it doesn't even have an effect but I still wonder….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)_\(^.^)/_(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin did you hear that new rumour" Miku asked me in her sweet curious voice her teal eyes coated with curiosity

"The one about Bloody Mary?" of course it was the bloody Mary one it always is! I gave her a –yes I so know what you're asking about- look

"Yeah how did you know?" she said in surprise while twiddling a long strand of teal hair in between her fingers

"*sigh* lucky guess I suppose" I answered with a slight bit of tiredness in my voice and then Gumi came running to our table

"OH –pant- MY -pant- GOSH YOU WONT BELIEVE IT ONE OF THE GIRLS AT SCHOOL ARE MISSING!" Gumi said in between pants wait what? A girls missing

"Who is it?" me and Miku replied in unison then we looked at each other and giggled a bit but soon turned to give glum a questioning look.

"It's was the popular girl SeeU!" SeeU oh yeah the new foreign exchange student she got super popular fast she has stunning long blond hair like sunshine and eyes that are the ocean with cat ears she has quite a strange liking for cats but what can I say I have a strange liking for Luka the new hit singer she's so amazing along with her boyfriend Gakupo the best new Duet in the whole of Japan!

"Oh no how did it happen she was growing on me as well" Miku gave with a pouting face

"Well wha_"Gumi was interrupted by a boy with blue hair and a girl with brown hair

"Ohayo Meiko and Kaito what brings you here?" I asked as politely as possible while Miku stuck her head down in depression see the thing is well Meiko and Kaito are going out and they really do love each other but well Miku has feelings for Kaito but he couldn't he loves Meiko with his heart

"There's a girl missing her name was like Usee or something errr…SEEU that's it on the tip of my tongue" Meiko replied with a frown but slowly turned into a smile as Kaito hooked his arm around Meiko's waist

"We were talking about that" Miku replied in a glum voice

"yeah well what happened wa_" Gumi was yet again interrupted by m-m-m-m-my boyfriend *Blushes* Len Kagamine probably the hottest guy in school don't let his looks fool you he is sweet kind and caring at least towards me my parents kind of died so I live with him don't get me wrong we aren't siblings! As much as we look alike we are not related my parents were the Kasane's

"FOR THE LOVE OF CARROTS GIVE ME A CHANCE!"Gumi shouted ha-ha it was priceless seeing her angry

"Relax Gumi I came to see" Len turned his head to me "Rin" I blushed even though we've been going out for a while I still blush I can't help it

"ANYWAY! Apparently SeeU said Bloody Mary into her mirror three times and now she's missing" Gumi said with fear in her eyes

Is it true I haven't seen her in two days? Ok I'm really curious! I think I'm gonna have to try this out

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BEDTIME AT THE KAGAMINE HOUSEHOLD~~~~

"Hey Rin, you going bed?" Len asked while staring at me with his beautiful ocean eyes it just takes my breath away

"Um yeah I guess see ya tomorrow" I said while walking off but something (or someone) grabbed me around the waist

Len's face came close to my cheek yep I was blushing furiously his breath was on my neck and we were so close together

"Where's my goodnight kiss bunny I don't want to cage you" Ok that was sweet and a bit sadistic at the same time

He then carried on

"or do I want to then you'd be all mine" ok this is getting creepy I turned round and found myself pinned to the wall with a pair of lips on mine oh gosh I've kissed Len so many times before but this kiss it was filled with all his burning passion I could feel it though me.

We parted lips and I then whispered "was that –pant- a goodnight kiss?"

"It was defiantly good" Len said then hugged me and winked before walking off and finally saying

"Goodnight my angel don't let the demons get you love you"

I blushed furiously and said back "I love you to my prince" I giggled and then walked to my bed I saw my phone on the corner should I try it? I'm curious and then my cat Suki jumped on the bed

"Hi Suki how ya been do you think it's real should I be curious?" I asked the pure white cat like it could talk to me Suki jumped off the bed and ran to the book shelf one book fell down and the title 'Curiosity killed the cat' see Suki's smart she can talk to me without talking I then said to Suki

"But people say live a little right? Well I've decided yep I'm gonna do it!" I picked up my phone and looked at it

"What harm can it do?" I looked at Suki and she shook her head as if to tell me I'm stupid "ok here I go Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary" I said nothing happened I knew it was just a rumour.

My phone suddenly burst into static and the screen kept skipping Oh no it's real! I started to freak out I kept the phone in my hand and looked at the screen

"I'm coming for you Rin Kasane" said a cold voice I was totally freaking out I was about to scream when the words

'SPONSERED BY HMV'

I woke up in a cold sweat

What the…FUCK? It was a dream.

**Davison: that's it that was my dream yep pretty lame dream right well I don't own anything but the plot so yeah and I don't think 'curiosity killed the cat' is a true title I don't know if it is GO GOOGLE IT! He-he well I have to go now hope you liked it please don't flame but creative criticism is welcomed along with nice reviews and hugs ^^ and my only excuse is I'm working on a dinosaur of a laptop with two keys missing(R and T) and my backspace deletes the whole things so sorry for the bad grammar or spelling mistakes :'( please don't kill me love you all please review it makes me happy **


End file.
